A Collection of Shules One-shots
by TheShulesLovin'Psycho
Summary: The title says it all! These are basically going to be some the cheesiest shules one-shots you'll ever find! Some will be songfics, some will be for holidays, and, well, some will be pretty much anything in between! They're most likely not going to be connected, but as always, there's an exception to every rule! Rated K for now, but it may change throughout the stories.
1. Bunnies

"Pleeeeeeease? I'll take care of it, and I'll feed it every day, and I'll-"

"I said no!"

"But come on, Jules! How can you resist those cute brown eyes and that fluffy brown fur?"

"Shawn, you are not getting a bunny!"

"Why?" he pouted. She rolled her eyes. "Shawn, both of us know that you aren't going to be able to take care of a bunny!"

"But Juuuuules!"

"Shawn, people are staring," said Juliet, glancing around at the people who were looking at them curiously. She made a mental note to never convince him to go shopping with her again. Shawn had completely lost it when he'd seen the bunnies, and had dragged her along with him to look at the cute, furry animals.

"Fine." said Shawn sulkily. She half-expected him to throw a tantrum in the middle of the store. She was about to grab his arm and pull him away from the bunnies when-

"I can take care of it, Jules, I promise! Look at that one! I think I'll name it… Cocoa! 'Cause his fur looks like cocoa!"

Juliet sighed. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was talking to her eleven year old nephew.

"For the last time, Shawn, you are not getting a rabbit. Do you even know anything about how to take care of one?"

Shawn frowned for a minute, stumped. Then, his expression cleared.

"All I know is it's fluffy and adorable! Like you," he added as an afterthought. She rolled her eyes again, trying not to smile. Her eleven year old nephew didn't say _that _very often.

"But I can take care of it! I'll just Google how to take care of bunnies! Or, even better: I'll ask Gus!"

Juliet sighed again. "Maybe later, Shawn," she said as she pulled him out of the store.

What she didn't tell him was that she was already sneaking glances at the different types of rabbit food in the next aisle. After all, his birthday was only two months away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, so I know there are a lot of these one-shot collection things, but, well, the world needs more fluffy shules! The next chapter will most likely be a Christmas story, so stay tuned!**


	2. Christmas

"That one!" said a three-year-old Sophie Spencer. Shawn and Juliet glanced at each other, smiling, and then turned to the tree to which their youngest daughter was referring.

"Good work, Sophie!" announced Shawn, lifting her up to place her on his shoulders. It really did look perfect; it was just the right height, and looked healthy enough. "Jules, what do you think?"

"It's great! I think that's the one," she said, smiling. Nine-year-old Emily and Zeke nodded their assent, and Juliet proudly placed her hands on each of their shoulders.

They were out shopping for Christmas trees, and Juliet still couldn't believe that it was already December. There had been no change in crime rates, Lassiter was still his grumpy self as always, and above all, Shawn hadn't gone and tore about the house in a frenzy looking for random red and green objects to, as Sophie had put it the year before, "make house boringer", and as Emily had corrected, "make _the _house _less boring_".

With every passing day, Juliet Spencer was still shocked at how mature Shawn had become over the years in which they'd known each other. It felt like yesterday when Shawn had "accidentally" spiked Lassiter's coffee, or when he had given Buzz McNab a cat because he didn't want to take on the responsibility of having to take care of it. Shawn was mature now, but hadn't completely erased his childish ways.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Shawn nearly shouted on the way back home. Wincing, Juliet covered her ears and glared at him while, in the back of the car, the kids tried not to laugh at the look she was giving him.

"What?" he asked innocently. She rolled her eyes and thought, '_Well, maybe not _that_ mature!'_

The family pulled up to their house. Soon, the tree was standing in the middle of their living room, and Juliet was watching Shawn and the kids decorate the tree. _Now _it felt like Christmas.

* * *

Shawn yawned as Juliet shook him awake. "Five more minutes," he muttered. She had to suppress a yawn of her own as she remembered how they had spent almost the whole night wrapping presents- it took much convincing on their and Emily and Zeke's parts to convince Sophie that if she went downstairs during the night, Santa would give her coal. One might think, as a detective, Juliet would have learned not to procrastinate so much. But then again, the Spencers were an exception to almost everything.

"Shawn, it's Christmas!" she said, rolling her eyes as Shawn practically leaped out of bed at her words. "Sometimes, I swear that you're more excited about Christmas than the kids are," she said. He grinned at her.

"Well, we get presents and get to eat a lot, and… Did I mention we get presents?"

Juliet rolled her eyes again and pulled him out of their room to wake the kids up.

"Guys, guess what day it is?" asked Shawn, entering Emily and Sophie's very pink room.

"CWISTAS!" yelled Sophie, leaping out of bed and only pausing to grab Emily's hand and pull her downstairs. "It's _Christmas_," they heard Emily correct as she ran by her parents. Zeke bounded after them too, having heard the commotion.

Juliet shook her head amusedly, wrapping one arm around Shawn's waist as their kids eagerly ran down the stairs. Anyone could see that Zeke and Sophie took after Shawn, while Emily was very similar to Juliet in both personality and features.

"Oh, and by the way… Merry Christmas, Jules," said Shawn, leaning in for a kiss. Juliet smiled as she kissed him back. Yes, it was a _very _merry Christmas for the Spencer family.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ugh, don't you just ****_hate _****it when you think you have time to finish something, then you procrastinate and realize you have about five minutes to complete it? That's what I did on this, and I'm sorry if it's really small, but I couldn't write any more- as I'm writing this, my dad is yelling at me to hurry up and get to the car. I probably won't be able to post anything for the next four days, but if you see a post, know that it's from San Diego, CA! **

**Merry Christmas, guys! I'd promise I won't procrastinate and give you guys something this bad again, but, well, I'd probably be lying if I did, knowing how much of a procrastinator I am. That's actually where I got the idea for Shawn and Jules procrastinating on the presents- that and because my parents do it every Christmas. But anyways, Merry Christmas and a happy New Years!**


	3. Bikes and Roller Coasters

**This oneshot is pre-Shules. Enjoy!**

"Where's Jules?" asked Shawn as he ran up to Lassiter's desk. Lassiter glanced at the pseudo-psychic with something like sympathy in his eyes. It had been a hard day for all of them. The newest serial killer had arrived in Santa Barbara, and (surprise, surprise) had singled out Shawn. Then, after a series of wild-goose chases that seemed to never end, the killer had targeted Juliet, and Shawn had arrived only just in time to save her. It was eerily like the past case with Yin, except here, the killer had actually meant to kill Juliet, and would have if Shawn hadn't figured out where he was hiding her. Shawn hadn't gotten a chance to see Juliet since then, which was why he was here now.

Lassiter motioned in the direction of the interrogation rooms, then stopped Shawn when he was about to bound away in search of Juliet.

"Oh, and Spencer... Good luck."

Shawn wasn't quite sure what the other man meant, but he just nodded his head, turning on his heel and racing away to find her.

After a few minutes, Shawn finally found her in one of the interrogation rooms, pencil in hand and paper on desk, but not writing anything. She was just staring at the paper, and he thought he saw a tear in her eye.

"Jules," he said to get her attention. She jumped and looked around wildly, her eyes wide and her breaths shallow. Shawn winced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, moving to sit next to her. She gave him a small smile, then returned to staring at the paper, holding the pencil as if she was going to write something, but not knowing what to write.

"So… How are you, Jules?" he asked in an attempt to start a conversation. Fleetingly, she met his eyes again.

"I'm fine," she said in a small voice. Shawn noticed that she was clutching the pencil so tightly, it looked like it was about to break. He put a comforting hand on top of her free hand, and she smiled again. It was a tight, small smile, but a smile nevertheless. He sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She smiled again, this time a true smile.

"I'm fine, Shawn, but thanks for the offer." Her grip on the pencil loosened ever so slightly and she adjusted her hand so that it was holding his.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure, Shawn."

"Are you really sure?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Shawn, I am." she replied exasperatedly, knowing that he was just trying to annoy her, which, somehow, always helped lift her spirits. The playful smile disappeared from his face as he moved closer to her, squeezing her hand.

"You know, Jules, I know how you feel. I mean, I've been kidnapped and almost killed a lot of times before… Although most of them were because of my dad," he added as an afterthought. That comment elicited another small smile from her. She squeezed his hand back, knowing that it was just as much for his benefit as it was for hers. She could see how much her almost being blown to pieces had affected him as well.

"Although, somehow, I doubt that your dad is a murderous, psychotic, serial killer." she retorted.

He grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said. "When we were kids, he ran over Gus's pet dog. We still haven't figured out how to break the news to Gus…"

She smiled. They fell into a slightly awkward silence. Then,

"Jules?"

"Yeah?" she said. He sounded serious- more serious, in fact, than she had ever heard him before.

"I'm glad you're safe. I mean, if-if that bomb had gone off, and if we hadn't gotten there in time… I don't think I would've been able to live with myself."

She nodded, understanding what he meant, and squeezed his hand again.

"I'm glad you're safe, too," she said softly. There was another silence, only this one was more comfortable than the last. He smiled as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and then finally put her pencil to the papers in front of her. She wrote for a good two minutes, and Shawn watched her, noticing how her grip on his hand increased steadily with each word she wrote down. Then-

"Done!" she announced, slamming the pencil back down. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Shawn," she said as she stood up to turn the papers in to the Chief. Neither of them brought up the fact that they were still holding hands as they walked through the station.

"Are you still sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked. He could feel her hand shaking slightly in his as, when they walked to the Chief's office, they came across the picture of Juliet tied to the chair that the killer had provided to inform them of the fact that he had had Juliet. The picture was pinned to the board in the middle of the station, in clear sight. Next to it was all the information that they had had on the killer. Shawn glanced down at her. Her eyes were wide and panicked again; he knew that she must have been reliving everything that had happened.

Shawn took the paperwork from her, handed it to the Chief, and led her out of the station. She didn't protest; largely, he suspected, because mentally, she wasn't even there with him. Juliet was still at the crime scene, still tied to the chair with the bomb threatening to go off behind her. Shawn led her to the parking lot, then moved in front of her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You sure you're all right?" he asked. Juliet nodded unconvincingly. He saw tears pooling in her eyes, and knew that she was willing herself not to cry. He pulled her to one of the benches near the parking lot of the station, sitting down and pulling her close to him. She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling a tear run down her cheek.

"Look, Jules, when you were… Kidnapped, I realized something."

She turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought, well…" He paused and sighed, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Look, Jules, you know that feeling when you're about to go on the biggest, fastest, scariest roller coaster there is in this theme park that you've been waiting to go to for a while? You've gone on all the others in the park, and they've all been fun, but you just have this feeling that this one's going to be the best. And then you're finally, at the end of the day, about to go on this one, and somehow, you just know that it's going to be your last ride. And at first, you're so scared, you're nervous, you're apprehensive, and then, somehow, without even knowing how you got there, you just find yourself at the beginning of the ride going up, and up, and up, that part right at the beginning where it's the highest part of the ride, and for a second there, you're just wavering at the top, just waiting for something to happen.

"I was never the kind of person to back down from a challenge, Jules. I challenged myself to go on this roller coaster, and right now, I'm just so nervous, and I'm inching my way forward to the height of the ride, and- and, I guess what I'm trying to say is… Juliet O'Hara, you are the one person, the one roller coaster that I haven't tried yet, the one that always manages to surprise me at every turn, the one that I've been looking forward to for years. And, after waiting this long, I realized something. I don't want to have to wait anymore. I'm at the top of the roller coaster right now, right on the edge of it, but I can't do anything about it, I can't make it go faster, or go slower, or make it take me back down because I'm about to throw up. My fate is, quite literally, in the roller coaster's hands. It all depends on your decision."

He paused again. Somehow, they had moved closer, so that their faces were inches apart.

"Shawn… What are you trying to say?"

"Juliet, if anything like this case ever happens again, and if we don't get there in time, I would never forgive myself knowing that I hadn't asked you first." He paused to take a breath.

"Asked me what, Shawn?" She thought she knew what he meant, but she wanted to hear him say it first.

"Jules, you mean a lot to me, and over the past year, I've been thinking of you as more than a friend. So-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Surprised, he didn't move for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. A few moments later, they broke apart, and he grinned at her.

"Jules?"

"Hmm?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"I know I'm a psychic and all, but somehow, I'm getting a strange feeling that this roller coaster isn't ever going to end."

She smiled.

"Me too," she said. "And I don't need to be psychic to know that this roller coaster was _definitely_ the best one in the park."

Shawn leaned in for another kiss, then jumped away when they heard cheering. Both of them turned to see about half of the police station cheering them on. He recognized most of them- Buzz, his dad, even Lassiter, who was scowling angrily. Chief Vick was there too, along with Woody (how did Woody get there?), and that annoying cop who stole the last donut two weeks ago (Shawn made a mental note to tell Juliet to arrest him for that). Shawn grinned again and glanced over at Juliet to see that, while a faint blush was covering her cheeks, she was still smiling. He leaned in again and captured her lips with his, hearing the cheers of his friends and coworkers escalate as he did so.

Finally, Chief Vick ordered everyone but Shawn and Juliet back inside (apparently, crime didn't stop for a psychic and a junior detective kissing in the parking lot), and he stood up, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"So, Jules… The spirits are telling me that, after the case we've been working on, it's not very safe for you to go home by yourself."

She smiled. "Well, your psychic skills must be getting better, because I quite agree."

"You know, they're also saying that my bike is a lot quicker than your car… Plus, I have a spare helmet."

Her eyes widened as she let that sink in.

"Shawn, I am _not _riding on that death trap! I've had enough near-death experiences today, you know," she joked.

"Fine, we'll take your car, he muttered sulkily. She smiled.

"Although…"

His head shot up.

"We might be able to take the bike tomorrow, if you wanted to. We could go out to dinner, or something."

If his grin was any wider, it would be splitting his face in two.

"That sounds great, Detective," he said, squeezing her hand. She smiled.

"Pick me up at eight?"

"You got it," he promised as he kissed her again. If there was one thing he loved more than his bike, it was Juliet O'Hara.

Both of them smiled. Forgetting about the case, or, for that matter, any thoughts of work, Juliet made a mental note to go to Six Flag's Magic Mountain with him sometime soon. She had a sneaking suspicion that, no matter how thrilling, scary, or exciting any of the rides were, her relationship with Shawn would be much, much better.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Whoa... That turned out waaaay different from what I expected it to be. I just started writing, and it magically transformed! So screw everyone else who tells me that I'm not a witch, 'cause I have magical powers no matter what they say! This idea was originally just called Bikes, and the main part of it was the scene at the end where Jules doesn't want to ride on the bike, and then she asks him out... Sort of... The whole roller coaster thing, the case, and the part where the cops cheer them on at the end, was very, very, very unexpected. Truthfully, I've been wanting to make another speech like "I have a motorcycle" or "The Prize at the Bottom Of the Cereal Box", as I named them, but I could never get any ideas. It took me about forty-five minutes to write just that tiny speech. Anyways, I enjoyed writing this one very much, and so far this oneshot is my favorite. **

**For those of you who have read my oneshot, First Kiss, please review to this collection and tell me if you want me to add it to the collection- I've decided not to add Shock because it just doesn't feel right amongst other happy, fluffy stories, but I wanted to add First Kiss to this because it seems happy enough, if not too cliche. And for those of you who haven't read it, forgive my lack of seemly modesty, (one of the perks of being an extremely devoted Harry Potter fan (which you'll likely see in my Psych stories) is being able to quote any random part of it off the top of my head), but it's really good! At least, by my standards... Which isn't saying much, 'cause I wrote it... You know what, before I get too off topic thinking about whether this is circular logic or not...**

**Review? **


End file.
